This invention relates to a device for cleaning a swimming pool. More particularly, this invention relates to a device for cleaning swimming pool water of particulate debris and for dispensing a chemical sterilizing agent into the water. This invention also relates to an associated method.
Generally, the water of swimming pools is sterilized during use by dispensing a chlorinating agent from a float which holds a chorinating tablet. The float is provided in a lower portion with a plurality of apertures which permit pool water to wash over and gradually dissolve the tablet. A disadvantage of such chlorinating floats is that children inevitably play with the float. The handling of the float by the children results in a concentrated amount of the chemical sterilizing substance being deposited on the children's hands.
Automatic chlorinators exist which are inserted downstream of a suction pump and a skimmer. Such automatic chorinators are pressurized and accordingly expensive to fabricate and inconvenient to use.